Christmas Wishes
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan spend Christmas together.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>Sloan hadn't quite told Don her plan. All she'd said to him was that their hotel room would be warm, they'd be together and there would be champagne. She had dragged him from one event to the next before surprising him with the room.<p>

Removing her mittens and scarf, she blew a hot breath into her hands. "You know, I have another surprise for you..."

Don looked around the hotel room. It was huge, almost as big as his apartment, and it was not a cheap room either. Sometimes he forgot Sloan had the taste for richness and luxury. In moments like this he remembered.

"And what is that Dr. Sabbith?" She rarely used her title outside of her classroom. And yet Don

From inside her coat pocket, she procured a handmade card and handed it to him. Sloan needed him to understand the gravity of what she was allowing him to do this night. "The certificate is good until forever, so if you'd rather wait, we can."

Undoing her coat, she shrugged it free before going to the bed and laying back, waiting for his reaction. Within the envelope was an embossed certificate allowing him to have a private one-on-one photoshoot with her; no holds-barred, anything and everything. He had control and she trusted him.

Don opened the homemade care, smiling at the drawing of him in the control room. There was a more curly hair on his head int he drawing but he loved it because she made it for him. She took the time and didn't just buy something.

When he opened the card he felt his hands tremble a little bit. "Sloan, are you sure you want this?" Don remembered the issues that happened the last time that photos of her had been taken. Though until that son of a bitch he would never leak photos of her. Ever. He rather photos of himself got out instead.

Sloan sat up and motioned for him to join her on the bed. "I trust you. Completely." She drew her legs up and beneath her. "I want to do this. I need to." She was tired of being fearful, not wanting to be seen. Not really.

Don set the card down next to her before wrapping her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in and getting a nose full of hair spray. "I could use some new photos of you on my phone for those moments when you're gone and I need a little motivation." He muttered, rubbing her back with one of his large hands. "If you're sure I'll do it. But for you, not for me."

"I'm sure." Her arms wrapped around his middle, finger poking at his ribs playfully. "And it just so happens that I wore your other gift." Sloan pulled at her sweater. "Care to unwrap?" It being a holiday, she'd gone ahead and bought a dark red set; panties and a bra.

"Undressing you sounds like the best gift a man could ask for." Don bent to kiss her jaw before stepping back. He shed his jacket, his shoes and pulled his cell phone out. He took the sync off and opened an app that let him put photos into it that were hidden from the rest of his photos. "Smile." He said, snapping a few of her fully dressed. He loved how she looked now and he liked a progression to his homemade porn.

Sloan blushed, chuckling as he moved around her, getting different angles of her. Just as she was. She blew a few kisses to him before crawling on hands and knees to the foot of the bed, towards him.

Don laughed softly as he pocketed the camera. He walked to the bed and removed her sweater from her. He caught site of her new bra and paused. "You prepared for this well, didn't you?" He asked as he moved his hand over her side. "These are new. Trust me when I say I have a mental catalog of all of your sets."

Her hand moved to the button of her jeans and popped them open, lowering the zipper and revealing her matching panties. "They are new. Both pieces." Sloan nuzzled his neck, kissing his skin. "How do you like your gift?"

Don let out a wolf like growl of appreciation. She always looked good, dressed up, dressed down, it didn't matter. But when she did something like this he had to admit she looked damn good. "You are going to be the death of me. They are going to find me flat on my back with a hard on dead from a heart attack."

Sloan let her hands wander, moving up and down his arms, over his chest. "But you'll die so very happy." Lips against his jaw, she moved back enough to roll onto her back and stretch out for him. Her jeans were still half on, completely ready for her photo shoot.

Don pulled his phone out again and started to snap some photos. He let her move as she wanted to as he snapped. "Now move your hands to the jeans and pull them down slowly." He moved to shot some video of that, wanting to always have that at his finger tips. "That's my girl." He grinned as she did.

The jeans were down around her ankles before she arched towards the camera, smiling at the phone in his hands. Feet pushed the jeans off onto the floor, thick socks with them. Sloan was warming up and not just from the heat in the room. "Where do you want me?"

Don put the camera down at the end of the bed before leaning over at her. He kissed over her belly and then down to the edge of her panties. "I want you to move your head to the end of the bed, look up at me." He lifted her panties with his teeth before putting them down and stepping back.

Sloan ran her hands through his hair, tugging gently before she did as he asked. She licked her lips and moved to her back, hands stroking his hips, his thighs. Don was still so very clothed and she moaned softly.

Don snapped a few photos of her, making sure to get the light just right. He bent down, kissing her upside down before kissing her collarbone. "You want me to take a few pieces of clothing off too, don't you?" He asked, moving a hand over her side. He loved to touch her, to make her feel loved. "Because if you want to take some photos of me I could get into that too."

She turned her head, kissing his neck, his cheek and humming yes. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and held out her hand for his phone. "Stand up straight for me. I want to take a few of you."

Don handed over the phone, hoping that he looked as good as she did and knowing he wouldn't. "Do you want me to take my shirt off or keep it on?" He didn't have much chest hair naturally and what he did have he usually shaved off. Thankfully knowing she had plans led him to do a full grooming.

"Take off your shirt, Don." Sloan sat up and leaned forward, kissing his neck. "I want to take pictures of me, tasting your skin. Sucking on you."

Don shivered when she said sucking on him but he didn't make the smart ass comment that he could have. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it by her clothes before he did a few fake flexes. He wanted to make her laugh because her smile was still his favorite thing about her. "You are trying to test the limits of how horny I can be and still be upright, right?"

The tip of her tongue between her lips, she laughed, her eyes closing momentarily. "Of course I am." She raised the camera and took a candid of him laughing, still clothed. Sloan loved that about him. "Why do you think I want to make a video of you in my mouth?"

"You are saying things you know are going to take the blood out of my brain." Don said as he moved to undo his belt. He pushed his pants down his legs and kicked them off along with his socks. He wanted to match her, make her feel more comfortable if it was possible. "Cock tease."

Both eyebrows raised as she leaned forward and kissed along his ribs. "Just who said I'm teasing?" Holding the camera out to her right, she took a photo of her mouth on his skin. "I'm going to need both hands, baby." Another kiss. "You want to hold this for me and we can make that video."

Don took the camera from her, his hand shaking a little bit. He pulled away and brought a small table over. He set up his phone and then hers so they could have two different angles. He could edit the footage together later. "There. Now both our hands are free." He smirked, his hands finding her hair. "You have the softest hair."

She slipped onto her knees in front of him and kissed down his happy trail, teeth tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Sloan hummed at the natural taste of his skin. "I love you touching my hair." Glancing towards the camera, she gave a smile before her eyes closed. "I want you to guide me to where you want me..." Fingers ran up and down his thighs.

Don sucked in a breath, body tensing a little bit. "That is a very tempting offer." He whispered as his fingers flexed in her hair. "Because if I do that we're going to have between a half hour and an hour of down time before round 2." Don wasn't very good at getting half of a blow job. He either didn't want it or wanted to cum from it.

Sloan chuckled, reaching up and running her thumb over his bottom lip. "You could always put that big mouth of yours to good use while you recuperate. Take some more pictures while you're taking care of your Money Honey."

Don loved that nickname. It started as a joke between them and grew. Now it was the only real term of endearment he used other than the occasional babe. "I love you Sloan." He whispered as he pushed his boxers down. He was standing tall and proud, a slight right hand curve. "I love you."

Her smile was bright as she caressed his chest, mouthing over his length, wetting his skin. Her eyes shut as she licked her palm, her fingers and sucked at the fluted head of his arousal. "I love you." Her long fingers wrapped around him and began to stroke slowly, her mouth lowering over him and suckling with a moan.

Don was not one who often talked about God or heaven. But if there was a God and he got to pick his heaven it would be this. A woman who he loved more than himself doing unspeakable things to him. Someone who made him feel cared for and whole making him groan and moan like he was hooked up to a car battery. His hands tightened in her hair as his back arched a little bit. Her tongue should be listed as a national treasure.

Sloan loved it when he tugged her hair. She whispered his name as she licked down his length to nuzzle and suck his balls into her mouth, releasing them with a pop. "I love how you sound when I'm touching you. How you look, Don... God, that's sexy." Her mouth opened wider to take him further.

Don winced as one of her teeth skidded against his shaft but a second later she corrected and he let out a moan of pure pleasure. "You are as good at this as you are at reading the Stock Market." Don tried to always pay his compliments back to her brain and her abilities. He hoped she understood why.

Her movements became far more impassioned, one hand upon his torso, moving to his hip. Sloan curled her lips over her teeth, not wanting to end their fun too soon. "You're so good to me..." Every suck of him into her mouth took him deeper, her legs spread shoulder width apart. As she moved, her thin bra strap fell down her shoulder, only adding to the unrestrained feeling coming over her.

Don put his hand on the back of her head and the other on her shoulder. He tilted his head back, letting her do as she wished to him. There was not going to last and he knew that. But at least when they did have sex he'd last then, when it counted. He grunted a few times before his eyes snapped open. "Going to cum, going to cum." He said, giving her warning.

One hand moved to her breast, pulling down the cup to pull and pinch at her nipple, moaning around him and she sucked, swirling around his shaft with her tongue. One of Sloan's biggest turn-ons was Don cumming; his noises, his taste, that it was *her* that he was cumming for.

Don flexed his hips to keep himself from thrusting in and out of her mouth. Chocking his girlfriend would be a really bad way to start Christmas. He tried to stay still as his orgasm hit him square in the chest. Her name spilling from his lips. He stumbled back and then feel face first on the bed. "Nice work Money Honey."

Sloan shivered, running both hands up her torso and touching herself, hips rotating against nothing to try in vain to quench the ache between her thighs. "That. Was. Incredible." Licking her lips, she crawled upon the bed and joined him, kissing his back. "I love you, baby."

"I should be saying that to you." Don shifted to his side so he could wrap her up in his arms. "I should be telling you how good you are, how lucky I am to have you." He kissed her neck, his eyes closing as he tried to recover. "Because you are and I am. You are everything a man could want Sloan. 13 months together has shown me that."

"The best 13 months of my life." Her leg draped over his hip as she held him. "To think of how we met... I'd never have thought that we would be here."

Don rubbed her back, bending down and kissing her cheek. "So I had a conversation with your dad last week." He didn't talk to her dad much but the two of them got along pretty well. "And I asked him something that you might want to know about."

Sloan sighed, her breathing deep and slow as she calmed. "Oh yeah? You two finally going to bury the ax over which band truly belongs in the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame?"

"That is going to be a debate had for the next 25 years." Don chuckled. He shifted on the bed and grabbed something out of the pocket of his pants. He turned back and cuddled up with her again. "No, this time I asked him for his blessing." He opened his hand. In his palm sat an engagement ring. "To marry his eldest daughter."

Her eyes widened, taking in a sharp breath. Sloan raised up on one elbow to see clearly the ring in his hand. This wasn't a joke. He was serious. "You- You did?"

"I love you Sloan. And I'm not scared of that anymore. I'm ready to settle down and move in together. And you want to be married to do that. And I respect that." Don bent down, kissing her shoulder. "And I'm ready to be your husband. I'm ready to start the next part of our life. Sloan, marry me?"

She sat upright, hair a mess, skin flushed and both hands covered her nose and mouth. Sloan began to tear up, biting her lip to keep from crying. A good man, a kind man, loved her; wanted her to be in his life. Respected her. One hand over her heart, the other touching his cheek, she nodded, whispering her answer. "Yeah."

Don slipped the ring on her finger, smiling at the job the jeweler did on the sizing. "I thought we could have a spring wedding, maybe fall if we can't get everything planned in time." He reached around and rid her of her bra. "I want to be your husband, I don't need a huge wedding. Small, family, some friends. I don't want us to go nuts."

Sloan was entranced with him. Her forehead pressed to his, the weight of the ring on her finger a comfort, so very new and thrilling. "I'd like that." Her mouth found his as she pushed against him fully, her breasts pressing to his chest.

Don groaned into her mouth, taking a deep breath in though his nose. "I wanted to ask you for a long time. Then I thought that Christmas eve would be romantic. And you deserve romantic." He muttered as he moved his hand over her bare back. "You deserve everything Sloan. What I can and can't give you."

Sloan nodded, laughing through her happy tears. "This is very romantic, Donny." She whimpered and pulled him into a tight hug. "All I need is you. All I want is you. I want to make you happy."

"Well if you want to make me happy and I want to make you happy maybe we have a chance at making this work." Don whispered as he ran his hand over her back and down to rest on her butt. He grabbed his phone and adjusted them. "Smile. I'm tweeting this." He winked at her before snapping a photo. Making sure she was covered up.

In the photo, they were both laying back, his arm around her. Her left hand in the foreground; the lovely diamond and sapphire antique engagement ring shining proudly. Clearly you could see their smiles. Happy. "We need to get prints of this photo. I can put it on my desk."

Sloan reached for his phone and gently set it aside before she pushed him to his back, both hands on his chest and straddled his hips. "I love you. I love you so much."

Don's eyebrows raised as did another part of his anatomy. Her on top was a personal favorite of his and one that he got far less than he wished for. "I love you too Money Honey." He moved his hands to her hips, doing as good of a job as he could to remove her from her panties without ripping them as he could. "And I am very, very, egger to show you just how much if you care for me to."

Sloan shifted her hips, allowing the panties to drop from her leg. Her eyes were closed as she rocked against him, murmuring his name. Her eyes opened just as she dragged her bare body over his.

Don licked his dry lips, looking up at her. "I want kids one day." He said, feeling like just after asking her to marry him and just before sex was a good time to bring it up. "Well one. I want one kid. A girl if possible. But I guess that's more up to me than one." He felt like he was a little bit drunk even though he hadn't had anything to drink tonight.

Sloan pressed her hands to his chest and nodded. "You're going to be a great Dad, honey." She sat upright and rubbed a hand down her front. Sloan teased her sensitive flesh, moaning his name.

Don moved his hand over her hips. "Come on baby. You wanna ride me, do it. I double dog dare you too." He closed his eyes to take a breath before he opened them again. "I need you Sloan. Show me what ya got."

She loved it when he dared her; it only ever made her want to try harder. Make Don eat his words. Licking her lips, Sloan shifted her hips over his arousal and teased him, letting just the tip of his head escape into her heat. "What was that, Donny? Ride you?" Another short tease before she nodded to him. "Let's see if you can handle me."

Thighs spread wide, Sloan pressed him into her fully, an obscene groan on her lips. The hands on his chest moved to press against the bed near his head as she found her rhythm. Fucking him, harder and faster than she had before. Every thrust sank him fully into her body.

Don could only hold on. Hold on and try to keep up. Because why would he do anything to disrupt the woman who was currently rocking his world? He moved his hands over her thighs and tried to show her as much of a good time as she was showing him. "The first time I saw you bend over I fell in love with your ass." He groaned softly as she took him tip to root over and over again. "That ass might be my third favorite part of you, no wait, forth."

Sloan didn't usually ride him this hard, but she was lost to the rhythm and the feeling of him buried so very deep. "Mmm... God, I love your voice." She closed her eyes and just focused on him. "I had dreams about you talking to me while I touched myself in the chair, Don." She sat further back on his thighs, bouncing against him just enough to make her voice catch.

"Oh God." Don whimpered as he thought about what that would look like. What it would feel like to have her sitting in the chair and touching herself while he was in her ear. It might be the most beautiful image he could ever think of. "Please promise me we'll do that one day." He muttered as he closed his eyes, feeling the burn in his belly grow stronger. Not long now.

One hand moved to her sensitive bud, rubbing in tight circles. The other, her left hand, entwined with his. "I love you, Don." Pressed tight against his hips, Sloan rocked back and forth, faster and harder until she was crying out, legs quivering and cumming hard.

Don gathered her up in his arms. Nothing about this moment wasn't everything that he could have dreamed about. "We're going to get married." He whispered as he moved his hand over her back. He was laying with her curled up on his chest. "I'm going to be your husband."

Sloan whispered to him as she caught her breath as best she could. "I'm going to be your wife. The mother to our little girl someday." She caught sight of the ring again and smiled, her phone on the opposite table still rolling, having caught their entire moment. The clock on the opposite wall said 12:30. "Merry Christmas, Don." The best Christmas ever.


End file.
